The Secret of Uyko: Food and Love
by Wanderer D
Summary: Ukyo and Nabiki visit France to set up a new Uchan's there, once there, Nabiki takes Ukyo to visit a certain restaurant. In the mean time, Django's clan has gotten into trouble with the other ratclans in Paris. AU Ranma Ratatouille
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This story just came into my mind and begged to be written. You have NO IDEA how hungry I got while writing this and how many times I had to stop to cook or eat what I was writing about. Sadly, all the cheeses are not so readily available but… it was tasty anyway.

If you're familiar with Ranma 1/2, but new to the Secret of Ukyo universe you might want to read the summary below **OR** read the original "Secret of Ukyo" first to get what's happening. "Ukyo's Small Adventure" is useful to have read too but, not really necessary and again, there is a summary below. There are hints to a third story as yet unpublished, but they are negligible to the story other than to add a little more flavor :)

The usual disclaimers apply, what is not mine is not mine, no profit intended from the story. Just about every character in this story belongs to Disney or Rumiko Takahashi.

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please R&R! It does help to know people are reading this! And, if you read this, thanks to those who have already emailed me about it:) Those email make it worth while writing.

Another note:

Ukyo's Pendant has 5 pre-planed powers in this Universe. The first is an amazingly strong Telekinetic power, as revealed in "The Secret of Ukyo" (Or, for that matter, "The Secret of NIMH"); the second and third are revealed in this story; the fourth and fifth will be revealed in a later story.

Summaries of previous stories:

**The Secret of Ukyo**:

Shortly after the wedding fiasco took place in the last volume of the manga, Ukyo, feeling guilty over her actions and miserable from the cold shoulder Ranma was giving her decided to make up for the mess by going to Jusenkyou after the lakes had reformed in the hopes of getting some Pond of Drown Man's water for Ranma, however, while there, she had an accident and fell into the Pond of Drowned Mouse, getting a curse herself.

After being forgiven by both, Ranma and Akane, and making an unusually strong friendship with Nabiki, Ukyo decided to leave Japan for a holyday in America with her very distant family, the Fitzgibbons. While there, she came in contact with Mrs. Brisby and the Rats of NIMH. At the end of the summer, when Ukyo was going back to Japan, Mrs. Brisby gave her the medallion her husband had left for her as a sign of friendship.

**Ukyo's Small Adventure**:

The first story shared by both Nabiki and Ukyo. They travel to the Big Apple in the hopes of opening another branch of Uchan's, which has become a franchise under the watchful eyes of both entrepreneurs. While there, Ukyo meets Stuart Little, his family, and Margalo, and together have to fight an enemy from the past with the dubious help of a raven that seems to know a bit too much about everything, as well as get the restaurant ready for the opening party in New Years Eve.

-WD


	2. Chapter 2

"Secret of Ukyo: Food and Love"

By Wanderer D

"Why do I always get a sense of foreboding every time we step into an airport together?" Ukyo looked at her ticket, a frown forming as she waited for the boarding to begin.

"Well… it is simple." Nabiki smirked as she looked at the long line of passengers. "It involves mice, rats, China, America, super-powered martial artists, cute little girls, magical girls, cats, chipmunks, bats and canaries. Not to mention ravens."

"Yes… about the ravens…" Ukyo said, turning to glare at her friend.

"I am as much in the dark as you are."

Ukyo sighed, glancing at Nabiki. She knew, just knew, that Nabiki was that annoying raven that had constantly been badgering her when Chiyo-chan and Makoto had brought the Rescue Rangers to help find Maya's daughter.

She had been sure ever since her visit to New York and the discussion she had had with Margalo about the raven that had tricked her… but she had no proof. Nabiki could speak with animals and had some previously unseen powers… but again, Ukyo had no proof. She had dunked Nabiki in cold water, but it hadn't produced any results, and Nabiki had bathed in HOT water immediately after with nothing happening again. So… she had no clue how to prove it.

"Anyway, don't be so gloomy. I'm sure you'll have another chance to chat with your feathered friend." Nabiki opened a little booklet. "And look, so many places to visit this time! Not that New York was dull, but… well, we didn't have much time to visit, did we? So, besides checking places for our new restaurant, I have made sure we have enough time to visit… the Eiffel Tower…" she sipped through the pages. "So many sights! The food! The people! The river!"

"I don't speak French." Ukyo sighed. "And I would hate to have a translator running behind us."

"That is why I secured these from Cologne." Nabiki pulled out two pills and offered one to Ukyo.

"Uh… what is it?"

"Simple! Magic pills that transcend language limitations."

"This seems very, very convenient." Ukyo took another look at the pill. "Hey… this looks like a jelly bean."

Nabiki snatched it back. "So it does, so it does."

"Did that thing actually work?"

"Eh… no. I was just going to watch you speak Japanese to a random French person. See what happened."

Ukyo was about to retort when the stewardess announced the plane could be boarded.

"Relax, Ukyo." Nabiki patted her back. "We're going to Paris, most people will be able to speak English, and yours is quite good."

"I still don't like not being able to talk in the local language." Ukyo groaned.

"Well… use your amulet if it's so much of a problem." Nabiki sighed. "Look, I did some checking on your amulet after what Foxglove said… it took some doing but I have found out that it does enable you to comprehend and even speak other languages. Whoever made it sure knew what he or she was doing."

-o-

Ukyo glanced at Nabiki. Her business partner slept, allowing her more time for introspection. After Nabiki's sudden revelation they had to stop talking as the area became more crowded and they were ushered into the plane. Once airborne, Ukyo didn't dare talk about her amulet. She took the red jewel between her fingers and gazed deep into it. How much of what Nabiki said was true? The amulet had amazing powers, and she had been already saved by it a couple of times. It had saved Mrs. Brisby's family, revealing amazing but dangerous powers.

Jonathan Brisby had made it as culmination to his adventures. Adventures where he had met amazing creatures, such as the Great Owl… impressing even the Rats of NIMH and they were nothing to scoff at, being able to produce magic and technology of their own, and even they knew little about the amulet Brisby had given her as a sign of friendship.

She sighed, looking outside her window to the endless mass of clouds. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wishing she knew more about the amulet, about NIMH, about France… there was something else about what Nabs had said but… but…

"Ukyo," A nudge. Elbow on ribs. She ignored it. "Ukyo!" Another nudge, this time some light and smells creeping into her mind. Ukyo slowly opened her eyes and stretched in her seat.

She heard the rattle of the food cart being pushed down the hall.

"Awake already?" Nabiki smiled at her, "Look, gourmet food." She motioned with her head towards the cart as is stopped. "Chicken, beef or veggie?"

-o-

After finishing their meals, getting them picked up and ordering drinks, Ukyo looked at Nabiki. "So, Nabs, where in Paris do you want to set up a Uchan's? And… are you sure that it's actually profitable? I mean… France…"

"Oh, nonsense, U-chan." Nabiki shook her head. "I know French cuisine is very famous and restaurants there have it tough, but if the French really enjoy good food, they will appreciate yours. It's different, true, but then, Japanese food is on the roll right now, so to speak, and Uchan's has a definite advantage over your regular maki-parlor."

"A martial art style dedicated to cooking? The influence of real Chinese Amazonian cuisine? An Okonomiyaki family tradition? All of our restaurants have serious fire power?"

"I was talking about me." Nabiki said with a smile, eyes glinting. "The infamous mercenary, Nabiki-sama, from Furinkan High."

"And I was talking about the less obvious factors, Nabs." Ukyo laughed.

"Never the less, don't forget I'm on your side, U-chan."

Ukyo nodded noticing that the airplane seemed to tilt slightly as the seat-belts sigh lit up.

"Please prepare for landing, make sure your seats are in the upright position…"

Ukyo looked out of the window, it was night time and she could see golden lights illuminating the ground, miles beneath the plane. She looked at Nabiki in surprise. "How long did I sleep?"

"Around twelve or so hours." Nabiki said. "You missed a couple of interesting films."

Ukyo shook her head, still amazed by the time she had spent asleep.

"Oh, Ukyo?" Nabiki called her attention. "Votre Français s'est amélioré beaucoup depuis que vous vous êtes réveillé."

"Que veux-tu dire? N' avons nous pas parlé japonais?" Ukyo blink-blinked.

-o-

Ukyo walked into the hotel suite and fell like a brick on one of the beds. "Mine."

Nabiki shrugged and gave the bellboy a tip, closing the door behind her. She went to sit on one of the chairs outside in the balcony. She could see Paris stretching before her, a sea of golden and white lights in dark velvet.

"Uyko, you are missing the most amazing sight."

"It'll still be there in the morning." Ukyo groaned from the bed.

"Nonsense. Get up. We need real food after that plastic excuse from the Airline."

"But…"

"But nothing." Nabiki glared at Ukyo. "You are in PARIS! You slept thirteen hours in the plane!"

"Learning French apparently." Ukyo moaned.

"That's your amulet, not you. Now… change clothes. We're going out. I saw an interesting place on the way here."

"What's it called?"

-o-

"Ratatouille." Ukyo looked from the sign sporting a rat with a spoon, to the long queue of people waiting to get in. "We could come back tomorrow."

"Ukyo, it's 7:00PM over here. We can wait. It looks good."

"Sigh, I guess it's a good idea to see what the competition has…"

"Well spoken!" Nabiki grinned. "Besides, I've heard from a reliable source that this place is run by the most amusing chefs."

-o-

"Well, it was bound to happen." Alfredo Linguini said as he skated into the kitchen. "Our first oriental guests."

"Well, they are costumers, and we shall treat them as such. What did you expect?" Colette asked, looking into the dining room from the kitchen's windows. "Hm… there is something familiar about that one there…" she said looking at one of the two girls as they studied the menu. "But from where?"

"Well, no matter." Linguini said, as they put down the menu. He started skating out calling over his shoulder, "I think it's time I take the order. Ready to impress some international costumers, Little Chef?"

Colette smiled as the Little Chef ran up the small ladder to the window and looked at the two costumers.

-o-

"Ladies, I welcome you again to _La Ratatouille_, as you might have guessed, the ratatouille is our specialty, alongside the Linguini Soup. Today we also have our chef's take on the classic _Raie au beurre fondue_, if you feel like fish."

The young lady with the short black hair spoke first, surprising Linguini with her almost flawless French. "I would like to taste your chef's take on the _Raie au_, starting with a _Fois gras de canard Maison_. I will leave to you the choice of wine." She smiled. "Surprise me. How about you, Ukyo?"

The girl with the long brown hair contemplated her choices for a moment, before answering with an even better French. "I wouldn't dare skip a chance to taste your two specialties, the soup and the ratatouille."

"Your dinner will be ready shortly, ladies." Linguini bowed, picking up the menus and skating back into the kitchen.

"Well Colette, Little Chef, here's the order." He put it down, looking at Colette. "By the way, I found out the name of the one with long hair. Ukyo. Does that ring a bell?"

Rémy shook his head as he started preparing the ray for the fondue. Colette was another matter.

"Ukyo… Ukyo… hmm…" her eyes opened wide and she ran to the window, looking out. "Oh, my God! Ukyo!"

Rémy and Linguini looked at her as she raced to the side of the kitchen and opened her backpack, quickly sorting through to find an international chef's magazine. She shifted through the pages, then ran back to the window. "It's her! Ukyo Kuonji!"

"Eh… who?" Linguini asked, looking down at the Rat Chef, who only shook his head and shrugged, still concentrating on the Ray. He was now contemplating a selection of pepper and stealing glances at the soup, making sure to give it a stir from time to time. Rémy gave Colette a glare and the Sous chef quickly started working on the Ratatouille.

"I'll be right back," Linguini said, skating out to tend to new costumers.

"Ukyo Kuonji… do you know what this means, Little Chef?"

The rat rolled its eyes and shrugged, spreading his arms. Clearly, he didn't.

Putting the ratatouille into the oven, and quickly dispatching a couple of orders, she showed the rat a picture of Ukyo in front of her restaurant.

"She has been interviewed three times in _Gastronomica_! _Global Chefs_ has a section on her recipes! She is the owner of a franchise of very successful Japanese restaurants."

Rémy looked from the picture to her and made hand motions that Colette was very familiar with.

"And?!" she sighed. "She's a woman! She could work in any restaurant in the world and chose to make her own, since she was 16! She has the skills and drive to make it so far!"

Rémy made a throwaway gesture and motioned towards the food.

"If you say so, Chef. But I would like to talk to her…" Colette sighed wistfully.

"I could always ask her to stay until later, or come back." Linguini said, picking up the next batch of dishes and laying down the next three orders.

"Would that be alright Chef?" Colette asked the rat, who just looked at her and nodded with a smile.

Colette, a smile spreading across her face as quickly as a look of resolve, turned back to the food. "Good! Let's impress her!"

Rémy could only shake his head.

-o-

Rémy and Colette looked at the couple of young women as they ate their meals, exchanging knowing glances at the looks of delight both women shared when eating their food.

"Well, Little Chef, I guess we did impress them." Colette said, stretching a finger for Rémy to hi-five.

They watched Linguini ask them for desserts, and also mention that one of the chefs would be interested in meeting them. After a short talk, Linguini left them talking and skated towards them.

"What did they say?" Colette asked.

"They said they would be delighted to meet you, however, they cannot stay too late or come back tonight since they just arrived a couple of hours ago to France and are a bit tired." Linguini said.

"Oh…" Colette looked downcast.

"… But, they liked the food so much they asked if they could meet you when things calmed down a bit."

Colette looked up in surprise then down at Rémy. The rat thought for a moment before nodding, indicating that he would hide.

"But don't you want them to meet you too?" Colette asked. "That's a fellow Chef out there."

Rémy nodded, but made soothing motions with his hands, indicating himself, then the kitchen and shrugging.

"If you say so, Little Chef." Linguini nodded and after a moment, so did Colette.

-o-

"That was amazing." Ukyo said, nursing her wine. "I've never tasted anything like it."

Nabiki nodded. "I hope all of our competitors are not this good."

Ukyo shook her head. "No… this is gourmet food. The real deal, the chef behind those doors knows what he or she is doing, whoever it is could be working in a five star restaurant."

Nabiki nodded. "I am told that one of the people here is none other than the son of the late Auguste Gusteau."

Ukyo's eyes widened. "Really? I have one of his books! He's one of the chefs I always wanted to meet!"

Nabiki nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes, along with Gordon Ramsay, Ainsley Harriott, Vic Cherikoff…"

"Okay, okay…" Ukyo shushed her, blushing.

"Jamie Oliver…"

"Okay, I get the point. But he was one of the best cooks ever."

Nabiki nodded, still smiling. "… Martin Berasategui… Adrià Ferran…"

"I said…"

"Erm… ladies?" Linguini asked, stopping next to their table. "If you would come with me, I shall introduce you to one of the cooks, Colette Tatou."

Ukyo glared at the smirking Nabiki as they stood up and followed the waiter.

-o-

The kitchen was small, but completely functional. It also had strange little contraptions, like a small ladder on the side of the door that piqued at Ukyo's interest. However, she was a bit surprised when introductions were made and she found out that Gusteau's son was none other than the waiter.

"I didn't inherit my father's gift for cooking, I guess." Linguini said, chuckling. "If you will excuse me, I will see the last of the costumers off."

"I am honored to meet you, Miss Kuonji!" Colette said as soon as Linguini skated out, shaking Ukyo's hand. "I have followed your career as much as I can without learning Japanese."

"I am honored as well, to meet such a fine cook!" Ukyo said with a smile. "The ratatouille was amazing… and that soup…"

"I am glad you liked it," Colette said, returning the smile. "It was a pleasure to cook it for you."

"Is it your recipe?" Ukyo asked, looking around, tilting her head. There was something here that just felt familiar somehow."

"Ah… no." Colette said. "I'm afraid the recipe belongs to our Little Chef, who is absent at this moment."

Uyko looked up at a patch of plants that decorated the wall almost up to the ceiling. Had something moved up there? "Really? Too bad," Ukyo said, turning to look back at Colette. "Listen, I am a bit tired, but I would love to meet the other chef too."

"Um…" Colette looked at Linguini who had just closed shop and skated back inside. Linguini shook his head. "That might prove difficult, our Little Chef is very shy."

Nabiki smirked. "I bet he is, some of the magazines that have covered La Ratatouille have commented on the fact that he is known only to you two and the former critic Ego."

Collete and Lignuini smiled sheepishly.

Ukyo nodded. "I would very much enjoy talking to you two later when I am well rested and I can actually enjoy your company fully."

"I would be our pleasure," Colette said, elbowing Linguini into stammering his acquiesce.

"I will be in Paris for a few days, so I will drop by in a couple of days. See you then." Ukyo said, waving a bit and following Nabiki and Linguini out of the kitchen.

Colette sighed and leaned back, looking up as Rémy jumped into the small elevator and then jumped on the counter.

"So… what do you think?" Colette asked.

Rémi shrugged and smiled sheepishly making so-so motions with his hands.

Colette chuckled as she got back to work. "I guess it takes more than fame to impress you, Little Chef."

-o-

"That was a nice dinner, wasn't it?" Nabiki sighed as they walked slowly back to their hotel.

"Hmm hm."

"The ray was just right, not too tough, and the fondue…"

"Yeah…"

"And all those dancing beans, magnificent. Never come to Paris without watching the Can-can done by beans."

"Hm."

Nabiki stopped and watched Ukyo as the pensive chef stopped, looking back towards _La Ratatouille_. "There's something strange going on in there."

Nabiki groaned and held Ukyo's eyes with her own. "Look, we have time. Don't go all crazy right now, ok? First business, then pleasure."

Ukyo sighed and nodded. "Sure Nabs. Lead the way."

-o-

That night Ukyo turned in her bed, unable to sleep. On the other bed, Nabiki slept, probably spent from the flight. Finally, after tossing around yet again, she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Damn airplanes always do this to me." She muttered, sliding out of bed and carefully making her way to the bathroom.

Once she had closed the door as silently as she could she looked at the clock. It was already too late. One in the morning and an early start in a few hours. Ukyo sighed and looked at herself. She didn't look completely tired, and she wasn't feeling it either. But what to do?

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub, her thoughts drifting to the presence she had felt inside the restaurant. "_La Ratatouille_… what are you hiding there, Colette? Linguini?"

She looked at the clock again.

-o-

From the outside, the small restaurant seemed completely quiet. Inside though, a troop of rats washed the dishes, cleaned the ovens, and took stock of the remaining food in the fridge. In the dining room, Linguini carefully arranged the seats and tables while Colette calculated the day's earnings. Rémi overlooked the procedures with a satisfied smile, arms crossed and nodding.

From one of the small ventilation shafts in the kitchen, Ukyo, in mouse form, watched in wonder. "I knew something here was strange." She breathed, noticing a very strong smell, tearing her eyes away from the kitchen towards the cupboard. Her mouth started watering as the smell drafted all the way to her hiding place. "Cheese…" Ukyo took two steps forward and stopped. "No… I mustn't. Damn that Monterrey Jack and his cheese appreciation classes…" another whiff. "Oh gods… _Cremeux de Saint Parthem_…" she gulped and looked down at the horde of rats working in the kitchen. "How can they even resist?!" she looked away from them to Colette, Linguini and the rat they were talking to, then back to the rats below. "Would they notice? I mean, surely the other rats have taken free bites, right?"

She took as much care as she could opening the ventilation shaft just a small creak, allowing her to slide inside. Once in, she looked back and slowly pulled out her spatula, wincing when it touched the metal with a small _ping_. A quick look revealed that no-one had heard her.

Hiding among the plants, she spied for the best way down. There was a small elevator designed for the rats, no doubt, but that was too obvious. She looked down from the plants. The sink was there, but it was full of rats cleaning. There was, however, a wooden beam that followed around the top of the kitchen to where the fridge was.

Ukyo made her way on the beam, each little slap her feet did on the wood resonating on her ears like drums accusing her of stealing. Ukyo breathed deeply, relying in her martial arts training to calm down and reach her objective. Jumping down to the top of the fridge and next slid down to the handle, where she could see the cupboard where the cheese was stored. Below her, she could hear the rats announcing their success in each of their tasks.

Looking back towards the cupboard, she caught another smell emanating from it. "_P'tit Berrichon_! No, no… what am I going to do…" Ukyo salivated as she contemplated her options… she surreptitiously looked at the rats before gathering her courage and jumping onto the cupboard. She landed, looked around ensuring she was alone, and turned to look at the cheese.

Her mind blanked as she went from sniffing one to the other. Her eyes widened as she ran from the _P'tit Berrichon_ to the _Cremeux de Saint Parthem._ She ignored the cheddar completely as she beheld all the other cheeses. "_Rogeret_, _Cap Gris Nez_, _Liersois, Tommette_ _de Corbière_, _Carré de Roncq_, _Poiset au Marc_..." Ukyo listed as she sniffed each cheese in turn, mind twisting and turning at the prospect of tasting each and every one of them.

"You… have a pretty good nose, you know?" a voice interrupted her musings.

"Aaah!" she shouted, snapping out her spatula into a defensive position between her and the young rat that was reclining against the door of the cupboard. "Don't do that!" she shouted as her brain went into overload. "I didn't do anything! I swear! I was just smelling them! Honest!"

The rat was by now making soothing motions with his hands as he walked around Ukyo in a non-threatening manner.

Uyko glanced behind him as several rats crowded outside, some curious, others obviously angry.

"Here, try telling me this one." The rat said, picking a piece of cheese from the pile. He handed it to her. Ukyo took it in one hand, feeling the smooth dough and the softness of the cheese. She smelt it slightly. "_Clacbitou_… I think."

The rat smiled from ear to ear. "Amazing! Try it, you've earned it!"

Ukyo put it into her mouth, the cheese melting into an explosion of sublime flavor. It wasn't strong, but at the same time her taste buds were exploding in ecstasy. She let her spatula fall from her hand as she sank down on the cupboard. "That is amazing…"

"It is isn't it?" The rat said, ushering the other rats out. "Come on out, we need to talk, miss…?"

"Ukyo." Ukyo said, standing up and strapping her spatula on her back.

The rat blink-blinked and said nothing until she was outside and he had locked the cupboard.

"That's interesting, today we had a guest with the same name." the rat said.

"Oh, that is, because I came with her, yes. Heh heh…" Ukyo smiled, a bit unsure. "She named me, as you can imagine. Eh, what is your name?"

The rat, who had been staring at her shook his head and stood straighter. "Oh, sorry, how rude of me, the name is…"

"Rémy!" Someone shouted and both turned around to see a big rat followed by a group of rats including a really, really big one. "Is this the thief I heard about?" The rat asked, glaring at her.

"I didn't steal anything!" Ukyo complained.

"Silence!" The rat retorted. "This place is our hideout, we don't want any thieving mice sticking their noses inside!"

"Um… dad?"

"What, Rémy?"

"It's okay, really." The rat said. "She hadn't stolen anything and she has a nose almost as good as mine."

The big rat growled, but looked at Ukyo in a slightly less hostile manner before looking back at his son. "If you insist, Rémy, this is your place after all, just warn her not to bring more mice here!"

"Dad…"

"Rémy, listen to me, mice also need a lot of food, and like us they have big families. I know you are aware of that, you have to realize that if she brings more friends…"

"I won't! I swear!" Ukyo interrupted. Both looked at her. "I'm on my own in Paris, other than Ukyo and Nabiki, I came here because they said the food was good and I wanted to take a look."

Rémy looked at his dad who just shrugged. "I think we can trust her, dad."

The big rat sighed. "So be it. But I will be watching!" he turned around and started marching away. "We already took our payment for tonight Rémy. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, dad!" Rémy waved at their backs as slowly all the rats marched out.

Rémy turned back to Ukyo with a soft chuckle. "Heh, that was my dad, Django."

"He seems to care a lot for you." Ukyo said with a smile.

"He sure does."

The door to the kitchen banged open and Colette and Linguini walked in.

"All in all a good day." Linguini said.

"Good? Are you kidding? We met Ukyo Kuonji!" Colette answered, picking up her bags.

Linguini looked at them then, and smiled. "Well Little Chef, we're off. Are you coming with me to the flat?"

Rémy shook his head, motioning towards Ukyo, who just smiled and waved.

"Oh… oh…" Colette said, leaning down and looking at the pair. "She's cute, Little Chef, where did you find her?"

Rémy and Ukyo shared a look, and the rat shrugged.

Colette chuckled. "Fine, fine, don't tell. Are you ready Linguini?"

Linguini, who had been looking at the pair oddly nodded. "Eh, sure. See you later eh, Little Chef?"

Rémy nodded and both walked out, leaving Ukyo and Rémy alone.

Something clicked in Ukyo's head. "Wait… you are the Little Chef? The secret cook of _La Ratatouille_?!"

Rémy smiled and shrugged. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"I just never thought a rat could cook for humans…" Ukyo started then closed her mouth. "Under… uh, normal circumstances."

"Well, it's not really normal circumstances, last time they closed the restaurant I was working in…" Rémy looked at her so intently that Ukyo blushed and looked away. "Um… how about we talk this over some _Fond d'Or_ and a cup of Rose wine?" he suggested.

"I…" Ukyo looked at the clock. It was two in the morning… she looked back at Rémy's brown eyes. "Um… sure."

"Great!" Rémy almost shouted. "Let me make sure it's warm enough. There's tables up there, be right back!"

Ukyo watched the rat run around the kitchen with a smile and started walking towards the makeshift elevator. "Nabiki is going to kill me… but…" She looked back as she was pulled up. "I think it's worth it."

-o-

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret of Ukyo: Food and Love

Chapter 2

By Wanderer D

-o-

"So… where did you go last night?" Nabiki asked as her friend zombied her way through the streets.

"Needed walk… took a long air." Ukyo mumbled.

"Right… incoherence aside…" Nabiki sighed and walked inside a building, followed blindly by Ukyo. "This is our first stop." Nabiki motioned around. "It has a nice view of the Seine, and space for tables outside."

Ukyo groaned and shook her head, awakening a bit as she took stock. "Well… we have enough space for around twenty tables in here… plus around five or so comfortably outside." She walked out into the street and looked across the Seine. "Hey, is that _La Ratatouille_ over there?"

Nabiki looked across the river. "Yep, that's it." She looked at Ukyo, noticing the small smile and faraway look. "U-chan…"

"Uh? Oh, yeah… it looks good. What about the second floor?" Ukyo made her way inside the building.

"I thought you'd never ask." Nabiki said, guiding her to the stairs. "This is office space, mostly. The previous owners used to live here, much like you live over the Uchan's back in Japan."

"Hmm, it does have enough space to live while we set up the restaurant."

Nabiki nodded. "Yup, but don't get too excited yet, we need to go see the other two places…"

-o-

"Damn that Linguini and his stupid rats!" A short, balding man with a goatee watched through the windows the lanky waiter as he and Colette arranged tables and joked together. "How can they open a restaurant with rats in the kitchen without the Health Inspector saying something?"

He started walking away from _La Ratatouille_, muttering to himself, when he stopped in front of a news stand. Amongst several newspapers one caught his attention. Chuckling to himself, he pointed at it and gave the vendor some money.

"Now, Linguini, we will see how you can keep your restaurant…" Skinner laughed as he walked earning a few amused glances from the people he crossed paths with.

-o-

"Hey, Little Chef!" Linguini started piling dishes in the heater. "You didn't come to the flat last night. I was kind of worried!"

Colette smiled from the door. "Alfredo, he probably spent the night out with that cute little mouse of his."

Linguini turned to look at Rémy, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Getting serious, Little Chef?"

Rémy smiled and shrugged.

"Hmm, just let him be, Alfredo, remember how you were when we started going out."

"That was different!"

A tap on the counter made them look back at the rat. Rémy motioned for the oven, the plates and the freezer.

"See? Everything is under control Alfredo." Colette said, smiling as she went to the freezer to take out food. "Little Chef's head is on the job, and nothing else."

Linguini had already bent down to check the oven, but he didn't miss the faraway look and smile Rémy allowed himself for a moment.

-o-

"How was it Émile?" Django asked as his son skittered into the nest.

"Well, they want to talk." Émile said, sitting down and reaching for the first available piece of trash to eat. "They want to know how we're getting food from _La Ratatouille_, and why they shouldn't sack the place. They say that as far as Rat rules say, it's open for the take."

"That conniving little cretin." Django sighed, disgusted. "Didn't you tell him that it was out of boundaries?"

Émile nodded, chewing on the remains of an apple. "Yeah! But he said that we had been seen leaving the place with food and if we can get it, so can they."

Django pierced his son's eyes with his, stopping him in mid-bite, a look of slight panic in his face. "That idiot Joan has to understand…" he stopped. "I'll talk to him personally, I can't have him jeopardizing Rémy's dream."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Émile looked at his father a little worried.

"I'll be fine. You and Git come with me. We'll sort it out."

-o-

"Well, that was the last place I had considered." Nabiki said as she and Ukyo left a larger former restaurant. "This place is by far the more expensive. It used to be Gusteau's… but it was cancelled because of…"

"A rat infestation, I heard." Ukyo said.

Nabiki arched an eyebrow. "Well, how did you know that?"

Ukyo smiled sheepishly. "I met a guy last night, Rémy, and he told me about it."

Nabiki shook her head. "If I didn't know for a fact that you can smash through solid stone walls I would tell you to be a bit more careful… what am I saying? Be careful! This is only a short stop!"

Ukyo smiled at her friend. "Okay, okay, I get it. I just happened to connect with him, okay? Now, how about we get some food?"

Nabiki looked at her askance. "I gather you want to go to _La Ratatouille_?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"I have another suggestion." Nabiki said. "We can have dinner there, but, as it is, we need to get to know our opponents better…"

Ukyo sighed. "Where do you have in mind?"

-o-

As Skinner walked down the streets of Paris contemplating his plan, he saw two girls walk past him talking about getting to know their business opponents better and then walk up to a restaurant. Not believing his luck he looked down at the newspaper, then, making up his mind, he followed them inside.

-o-

"Nabs, I think that short man in the corner table has been staring at us ever since he walked in." Ukyo whispered as she took a sip of her wine.

Nabiki didn't turn. "Well… two attractive Japanese young women, obviously tourists in Paris…"

"I thought so at first, but he keeps looking at us, then at the newspaper."

This gave Nabiki pause. "Well, we'll see what he wants when we finish dinner. How's your _boeuf bourguignon_?"

Ukyo nodded. "It's good, but I think they could have used a different red wine for the sauce."

Nabiki smiled. "Do you feel like finishing off with a _tarte tatin_?"

"Sure."

From his table, Skinner compared the picture in the newspaper for the umpteenth time. One of the many food critics to go eat at _La Ratatouille_ had recognized the Japanese-born chef, Ukyo Kuonji and her business partner, Nabiki Tendo as two guests at the restaurant the last evening.

Skinner fumed, skipping her glowing review of the food, then, the critic had mentioned that the Japanese chef had even stayed behind to talk to the chefs in the restaurant. The critic finished her piece by adding a speculation on whether this was simply a social visit or a calculated stop to scout for possible problems in a future Paris installment of the "Uchan's".

Skinner considered the critical look that Ukyo had taken the moment of her first bite, before collecting herself and eating further. He was sure that she had noticed the low quality of the wine used for the sauce. Her partner, Nabiki, was easier to understand. She had taken a critical and calculating look at everything, from the uniforms, to the decorations, to the costs of each item in the menu.

He had seen her calculate everything. And with a cook of real skill, like Ukyo with her… they were a force to be reckoned. But, if they had been impressed favorably by Linguini and that traitor, Colette, how would they react when they found out that the real chef was a rat?

He doubted that Linguini or Colette were stupid enough to risk antagonizing an internationally acclaimed chef like Ukyo by pretending that a rat of all things was an appropriate cook to feed humans.

Seeing that they had ordered desserts, he motioned for the waiter.

"Waiter, check please!" Nabiki said as the waiter approached her.

"Ladies, the gentleman in the corner table has asked to be allowed to pay for your meal and asks if you would permit him a few minutes of your time." The waiter said.

The two women looked at each other, then over at Skinner, who smiled at them.

"What do you think, Nabs?" Ukyo asked, turning slightly away so that the short man wouldn't see her grimace.

Nabiki shrugged. "Well, we were wondering what he had in mind, right? Let's find out. A free meal is a free meal after all."

Ukyo smiled and shook her head. "Fine. Lead the way."

Nabiki was the first to talk to the man, who had stood up next to the table. "Thank you for paying for the meal, Mr. ..."

"Skinner, Mrs. Tendo." He motioned for the seats as Ukyo also approached. "I'm also a Chef, and when I recognized you, Mrs. Kuonji, I just had to talk to you."

Ukyo frowned, remembering the name from somewhere, then it clicked on her. "Weren't you the Chef at Gusteau's?"

Skinner's smile almost slipped. "Why, indeed, I am honored that you should know me by reputation. It was indeed a sad day when such a famous and respected restaurant fell into disarray." He pulled back the chair for Ukyo to sit down. "Would you ladies care to share a drink with me? They don't have much, but for a casual conversation we could always have a _Magnum Château Ausone_, 1985, perhaps accompanied by some Roquefort cheese."

"That… sounds good." Ukyo said after a slight nod from Nabiki.

"I must say, both of you ladies speak excellent French!" Skinner said, helping Nabiki to her seat and motioning for the waiter. He had noticed Ukyo's eyes when he had mentioned the Roquefort cheese. "Add to the cheese plate a cut from your finest _Bleu d'Auvergne_." He told the waiter, who nodded and skipped off to the kitchen.

Ukyo smiled despite herself. Maybe this man wasn't as bad as Rémy made him sound.

After a long talk about the cooking business, promoting, innovating and handling staff, Skinner felt much more at ease. At first, being foreigners, he had feared they would be too aloof and ill prepared for such a deep conversation in French; but both women had an amazing ability for languages, barely even stopping to translate the odd recipe or word, and unlike that cretin Linguini, they both knew how to properly appreciate wine, from nursing to sipping.

Their delight in French cheese, or rather Chef Kuonji's, was almost endearing. Almost. But he had a plan to put into action.

"… and that is when Horst said, 'Wait, did you just say kidney?' and almost knocked down Mustafa as he went out into the dining room."

Both girls laughed, earning a smile from Skinner. With a deep sigh he took a sip from his wine. "And that brings me to today's problem. I have been trying to talk to Linguini and Mrs. Tatou, about setting a bigger business than _La Ratatouille_."

Ukyo nodded, although a silent alarm in the back of her head reminded her of how ruthless this man could be according to Rémy. "Yes… we were there last night, and the dishes are amazing. I am also surprised they haven't attempted to claim back Gusteau's."

Skinner spread his hands. "I know! But, as long as they keep pet rats in the kitchen, I am afraid that it would be impossible, but they refuse to listen to me!"

Nabiki's eyes widened and Ukyo's became weary. Skinner could have almost shouted in glee.

"Rats?" Nabiki asked. "In the kitchen?" she slowly looked at Ukyo, a calculating look on her face.

Ukyo turned the slightest shade of pink and took a quick sip of her wine. "T-that's, um. Not good at all."

Skinner, who was busy pretending to be sorrowful, did not notice the exchange, further than the gentle stammer of the obviously struck chef. "Indeed, it is, hardly appropriate of chefs of Mrs. Tatou's level to risk the quality of food by letting rats wonder about the kitchen."

Nabiki nodded, and kicked Ukyo in the shin, from under the table. Ukyo winced, and glared at her, before adding, "You're quite right, Chef Skinner."

"It is a saddening thought." Skinner said. "If the Health Inspectors or media got a whiff of this, _La Ratatouille_ would be destroyed. I would hate it for an opponent of Linguini's to hear of this disturbing revelation, so I must ask you to keep this between us."

The girls nodded and Skinner mentally patted himself on the back. Secure in the knowledge that Nabiki and Ukyo would take advantage of this piece of information, he could now wait and see. Nabiki Tendo seemed to be the type who knew how to repay a favor, and Ukyo had seemed to like him well enough. Perhaps after all was said and done they might need a Chef of considerable experience to take good care of their restaurant.

"Well, ladies, I have taken enough time from you both, please, enjoy the rest of the wine and cheese, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He slipped a card to Nabiki, who took it with professional stoicism and, after paying for the bill, he went out of the restaurant.

"That little guy is good." Nabiki said with a shake of her head. "He rushed the plant in the end, but it was very effective."

Ukyo sighed. "It's too bad, I almost liked him by the end of it. He's a little too ambitious for his own good… and he knows how to carry a grudge."

Nabiki smirked. "Like someone I know…"

Ukyo took a bite of cheese and a sip of wine, pretending not to have heard her.

"So, Ukyo…" Nabiki slowly traced the edge of her wineglass with her finger as she gazed into the ruby-like drink inside. "This Rémy you were talking about… he wouldn't be a certain rodent Skinner was referring to, would he?"

Ukyo took another sip.

"Because if he was, then that means that you knew all about this already… and you didn't tell me." Nabiki deadpanned.

"Um… didn't you already know about Ré- I mean, the rat in the kitchen?" Ukyo asked a bit too hopefully. It was unlikely, since her partner didn't have the same resources here as she had in Japan.

"Of course I did." Nabiki shook her head. "But you shouldn't keep secrets from me. I am your business partner after all."

Ukyo was nodding and feeling guilty when she suddenly looked up, eyelids lowering dangerously. "What do you mean you knew? Who told you?"

Nabiki smiled and stood up, having finished her wine. "A little black bird, now, let's get going."

Ukyo almost jumped after her. "Wait! What bird?! Nabiki!"

-o-

Ukyo walked back to the hotel by herself. Nabiki had eventually led her to Notre Dame, where she had met with some contacts of hers, a German man with an eye patch and two dark haired twins at his side. They had stared at her for a moment before Nabiki had introduced the twins as Hugin and Munin. After the quick introduction, Nabiki had asked Ukyo to meet her later that night at _La Ratatouille_, which left her with a lot of free time. Or not.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ukyo quickly ducked to a deserted side street and made her way back to Notre Dame.

Seeing her friend still talking with the German man, she stepped back into the shadows, when suddenly, she was splashed from above with soapy water.

Glaring at the old woman that had thrown out the water, Ukyo sighed and pulled her clothes into subspace.

She slowly circled around the area where Nabiki was, and got past the watchful yes of the twins, skittering next to the table where her friend was seated.

"I do not know if this is such a great idea… opening something like that in Paris?" Nabiki asked a little doubtful.

"I do not pretend that it is absolutely safe Badb, but…" the man stopped. "I think we should carry on our conversation somewhere else."

Nabiki's body stiffened. Then she stood up. "Right. Let's get on the bus. I have to see my friend Ukyo in the hotel _soon_, anyway."

"What about…" the man started, as he also stood up. Ukyo pressed herself against the legs of the table, trying to avoid being seen.

"It's okay…"

"Badb…"

"Nabiki. And it is okay, I swear."

The man sighed, then laughed, motioning to his twin bodyguards to lead the way. "Fine, Nabiki. I knew I liked you when we first talked. I like the way you talk. We'll leave it at that if that is what you wish."

As the two moved away, Ukyo was struck with a feeling of shame as Nabiki smiled and looked over her shoulder down to where she was hiding, before carrying on her way.

-o-

After a few minutes debate, Ukyo decided to head back to the hotel. Still filling a little bit guilty, she started walking away from Notre Dame. As she walked past one of the sewer entrances, she stopped. She had seen some movement.

Curious, she made her way into the sewer, looking about for what had caught her attention. When she saw nothing, her thoughts slipped back to the bits of the conversation she had heard between the strange man and Nabiki. Something was going on, and Nabiki was hell bent on keeping her out of it for some reason.

"Still, it was not a good reason to spy on her, I guess…" Ukyo muttered. A sudden sound stopped her.

She followed what she now could make as agitated voices to the edge of a waterfall in the sewage. Looking down, she could see a gathering of rats around four of them. She recognized Django, Rémy's dad and the really big and muscular rat. Next to them was a rather fat rat with brown fur, whom she didn't recognize.

They were facing off against a slim rat with a bitten tail. It was lanky and his fur was patchy as if he had been sick and lost fur at some point.

"Django, Django… how many times do I have to tell you? We Paris rats have rules. Rules that you and your peasant clan have to adhere to." The slim rat said. "Didn't we talk about this when you first arrived?"

Django looked straight at Joan. "I know the rules! But it is not about that. The rules don't say anything about setting a place out of boundaries for looting."

"No." Joan said, glaring at Rémy's father. "But then, if a place is out of boundaries, it is out of boundaries for everyone!" he pointed at Django, Émile and Git. "Your clan declared that place out of boundaries, and we all respected it! But what have you done? You have taken it for yourself!"

The surrounding rats started shouting and pointing. Above the roar Django's voice made it through.

"We are not stealing or looting, I swear!" behind him, Git was getting ready to fight, as Émile looked around fearfully.

"You lie! We have seen you get out from the back of _La Ratatouille_ carrying all sorts of goods!" Joan shouted back. "We demand to know what you are doing, and how you are getting the food!"

"We…" Django closed his eyes, the effort of confessing evident on his face helped calm down the crowd as he finally said… "We… worked for it."

There was silence amongst the rats present. Finally, after almost a full minute of silence, Joan glared at Django, almost shaking with fury. "Are you trying to make fools of us?! Your clan is banned from Paris! You will reveal the entrance to _La Ratatouille_ before we expel you from this city!"

"But I'm telling the truth!" Django said, looking around as the rats surrounded all three of them, making threatening gestures and preparing to attack.

"Get behind me, Django…" Git said, his massive frame intimidating a lot of the angry rats.

A whooshing sound made everyone stop, and suddenly, with a clang, a spatula embedded itself by one of the corners between the three rats and their aggressors.

"What…" Joan started to say when a small brown figure landed in front of the trio.

With a casual flick of her hand Ukyo pulled the spatula out, holding it in front of her.

"What do you want, mouse?" Joan said, his eyes narrowing. "This is amongst us rats."

"When you threaten friends of mine, it becomes my problem." Ukyo said, twirling the spatula expertly. "If you intend to fight them just because they said the truth, you'll have to fight me."

Joan looked around as some of the rats smirked and other looked slightly confused. The threatening air had disappeared. "Fine. So be it. They are still exiled until they tell us what is really happening."

The rats started to disperse, some shooting dirty glares at the mouse and trio of rats.

-o-

"I don't know what you're playing at, but that was a bad move." Django said as he, Émil and Git walked alongside Ukyo towards the rats' nest. "But I guess I have to thank you."

Ukyo shook her head. "You don't… I made friends with Rémy last night, and you are his family. It's the least I could do."

That brought a smile to Django. "Well… how about we celebrate your friendship? We still have some wine and food from yesterday."

"Um… I don't know if I should… I mean, I'm supposed to meet Nabiki and…"

"Aw nonsense!" Git exclaimed, his massive frame bending over her. "How long do you have?"

"Um… I should be at the _Hotel de Siene_, in about two hours."

"I'm sure we can have a really quick party then…" Django said.

"But what about _La Ratatouille_?" Ukyo persisted. "Don't you have to find a way to resolve this situation?"

"Don't worry about that, girl." Django said to Ukyo, patting her on the back as they reached the nest. "We'll protect Rémy's dream and sort this out."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Émile muttered as Django proceeded to introduce Ukyo to the clan. He looked over his shoulders, where imaginary shadows moved in the sewers.

-o-

Nabiki lied on the bed, head propped on the pillow, reading a book. She heard the door rattle and looked up from her novel to gaze placidly at Ukyo, who was just making her way in.

"Had fun?"

Ukyo nodded as she made her way to the bathroom. "I just need a shower. I got dragged into an impromptu party just as I made my way into _St Germain de Pres_…"

Nabiki shrugged, but just as Ukyo was about to close the door, she heard her again. "Nabs?"

The middle Tendo daughter paused her reading but didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Nabiki smiled, still hidden by her book. "It's okay Ukyo. I'll tell you about it later."

Ukyo closed the door behind her and Nabiki could hear her turning on the shower. Still smiling, she settled down to read her book again.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Secret of Ukyo: Food & Love

Chapter 3

By Wanderer D

_Author's Note: I ran out of Red Wine while doing this, and it is a shame… mainly __because I'm only left with Coke… and Coke + Roquefort Bleh. Never doing that again… ugh. On the other hand… Pâté… drool._

-o-

"Welcome to _La Ratatouille_, Mrs. Kuonji, Mrs. Tendo." Linguini said with an apologetic smile. "We have already selected tonight's menu, and I know I said by this time we should have some tables, but I am afraid that you will have to wait a bit, since we are very busy right now."

Ukyo glanced at Nabiki, who winked. "I've only asked them to surprise us with something of their choice tonight. Don't worry, Alfredo, I think we can wait."

"That is a very good choice to make, ladies, letting the excellent cook of _La Ratatouille_ choose the dinner for you." A voice said.

Turning around they faced a tall pale man, slightly hunched, and with a long beak-like nose. _Reminds me of a vulture, somehow…_ Ukyo thought.

"Ah, Mr. Ego…" Linguini said with a smile. "Your table is ready sir."

"If you ladies don't mind, why don't you accompany me for dinner?" Ego said, looming down over both young women. "I am sure you wouldn't mind some company."

"Um… let me introduce you," Linguini said a little belated. "This is Chef Ukyo Kuonji, and her business partner, Nabiki Tendo." He then motioned at Ego. "And this is the former food critic, Anton Ego."

"Well…" Ukyo looked at Nabiki, who shrugged. "Sure. It would be a pleasure, Mr. Ego."

Ego smiled, giving both girls an uneasy feeling. "Alfredo, I'll take the same as the two ladies will have for dinner tonight." A surprised Linguini hurried to pull two more chairs to the critic's favorite table.

-o-

A slightly panicked Linguini burst into the kitchen. "Ego's here!"

Colette glanced at him. "So? He comes very often. He owns half the place."

"Yes! But he's sharing the table with Mrs. Ukyo and Nabiki!"

At that, both Colette and Rémy both went to the kitchen door to look through the window, easily spotting the former critic in an uneasy-looking conversation with the visiting entrepreneurs.

"That does not bode well." Colette said. Rémy shook his head, watching Ego carefully.

"Well, they are here. We should just serve them what we planned… I guess." Linguini said.

Rémy nodded and ran back to the counter, while Colette shook her head as something bothered her.

She stopped and looked back at Linguini, then the rat. "Do you think he's deliberately acting so forceful? He had calmed a lot since Gusteau's…"

"Well… whatever it is, it will come out soon enough." Linguini shook his head as he picked up the first dish.

-o-

"Ladies, Mr. Ego, to start, we have _Pâté de Lapin_… I hope you enjoy it." Linguini said, skating back after laying down the plates.

Ego watched carefully as both Nabiki and Ukyo each tried a bit of pâté, both carefully spreading it over the bread. Both of them taking in everything from the strong smell of the pâté to the light brown color, the presentation, the very spirit of the food… the only remaining test, of course, being in the tasting.

"This is delicious." Ukyo said, looking, for all Ego could tell, completely honest.

"Yes it is." Nabiki nodded, a little more guarded than her friend, who seemed to be lost in bliss.

"I've heard that you both only arrived recently in France?" Anton took a bite of his pâté, smiling a bit as the flavors invaded his very being, but not loosing sight of his purpose.

Ukyo nodded. "We arrived yesterday."

Nabiki didn't answer, choosing to look at the former critic with a clear expression of challenge.

Anton smiled back at her. "And what is the purpose of your visit, if I may ask?"

"Hm," Nabiki smiled, finishing the last bit of her entrée. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Ego's smile disappeared as he glared at Nabiki, who glared right back.

"_Filets de canard_," interrupted Linguini, quickly picking up the dishes and replacing them with the main dish. "With, our Chef's choice of wine; 1990, _Aloxe-Corton_. Enjoy…"

Linguini poured the red wine, leaving the bottle to rest as he skated off to take orders, his eyes never really leaving Ego's table.

"Well?" Ego asked, not looking down at his meal.

"We came to France because we're interested in opening a Ucchan's." Ukyo said, slowly moving her wine glass.

Ego's eyes narrowed. "Then, perhaps you will not mind telling me, what you were talking about with Chef Skinner."

Linguini, who was skating by almost fell over. Quickly recovering himself and looking around in abject terror as everyone turned to look at him, he smiled, chuckled and quickly disappeared.

Ukyo narrowed her eyes. "If you're implying…"

"We were discussing the nature of the chef of _La Ratatouille_." Nabiki answered. "And he said very interesting things."

Ego's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you intend to use that information to threaten my establishment, Mrs. Tendo…"

Nabiki's smile was predatory. "I haven't said anything about _that_, Mr. Ego, unless you feel there is a threat should we actually mention it."

"I warn you, Mrs. Tendo, that I will protect my friends and my investment."

"And I warn you, Mr. Ego that I do not take kindly to either threats or accusations."

Both suddenly stopped, realizing that in their anger, they had raised their voices, and now were the center of attention of just about everyone in the restaurant.

Clearing his throat, Anton Ego, eased himself back into his chair. "Perhaps we should discuss this after dinner, Mrs. Tendo?"

"It is fine with me if it is fine with you, Uk…" both looked at Ukyo, as she took another bite of duck.

"What?"

"Ukyo…" Nabiki growled, leaning slightly in a threatening manner. "Were you not listening to the _kind_ Mr. Ego?"

"Oh, I was. But I get his point and I get yours and, well, it would be an insult to the Chef of _La Ratatouille_, if we don't enjoy our meal… and this duck is absolutely fantastic."

Nabiki's eyes had opened wide and suddenly she smiled. "You remind me a lot of that kid, Asakura. You've learnt to relax almost to a fault, Ukyo."

"Hey, Yoh is a nice guy." Ukyo said, taking a sip of wine. "But I'm not that bad. I just… really like this food."

Despite himself Ego smiled and relaxed his shoulders. "Well then, perhaps I should take my cue from you, Mrs. Kuonji." He carefully cut a piece of duck, noticing how easy the knife sliced through the meat, and the slow steam that rose from within the perfectly cooked meat. "It would indeed be a shame to waste such a fine cooked dinner in a petty fight."

Nabiki shook her head but also started eating.

Slowly, the attention of the diners went back to their own tables.

-o-

"I think Ego thinks Ukyo is after _La Ratatouille_, somehow." Linguini said as he came into the kitchen, having just delivered the main course. "He was implying something about them being in a deal with Skinner…"

"What? That's…" Colette couldn't contain her anger. "If that is what those two are doing I'm going to…" she grabbed her knife and was about to turn around and march into the diner when a wooden spoon slammed on the knife's blunt edge.

They both looked at Rémy.

"What is it, Little Chef?" Linguini asked.

Rémy just shook his head and motioned for them to calm down, going as far as taking deep breaths himself. He then proceeded to motion Colette back with his paws. When she was a bit calm, he shook his head, pointed outside, then gave them a thumbs up.

"Are you sure, Little Chef?" Colette asked. "If they are spying…"

Rémy shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Well… he seems pretty sure about it…" Linguini ventured, looking askance at Colette. "I guess we'll have to let him, you know… take the chance?"

Colette sighed. "I hope you're right, Little Chef. I would also be very disappointed if it turned out they were after _La Ratatouille_."

-o-

"What did you think of the duck, Mrs. Kuonji?" Anton asked, carefully wiping his lips with a napkin.

"I'm amazed at R- the Chef's ability, Mr. Ego." Ukyo said, cleaning the last bits off the dish. "A simple recipe like _Filets de canard_, in his hands, is suddenly transformed into an impressive dish… I can't tell all the ingredients in this sauce, plum based, obviously, but the quality, the taste…"

"If we let her go on, Mr. Ego, we will be waiting until the end of time." Nabiki said, also clearing out the last of her plate, leaving it sparkling clean, just like Ego and Ukyo's. "Suffice is to say the quality of the food is extraordinary."

Ego smirked as Linguini carefully picked up the dishes, leaving them to nurse the last of the _Aloxe-Corton._

"I suppose that we should talk for a bit about your previous restaurant openings, Mrs. Kuonji. As you are aware, as an expert in food I might be able to tell you where the type of food you intend to serve here in Paris might be best served."

"Preferably somewhere with a little less venom, Mr. Ego." Nabiki glared at the former critic.

As Linguini hovered near the table, in hopes of offering the dessert as soon as they finished their wine, Ego took a pensive look.

"I have an inkling as to where you might put your restaurant." Ego said, smiling sweetly at them. "I know of a nice place at the _Place d'Italie_, right next to a certain hamburger place that will suit you just fine."

Nabiki almost shot out of her seat, but managed to just push her chair a back a little. Clenching her teeth she glared daggers at Ego. "We are not Mac Donald's. We do not serve fast food in our restaurants."

Ego shook his head. "You might be recognized internationally, but that does not mean Paris is for you." He leaned forward. "That much I can tell."

Nabiki was about to retort when Ukyo stood up, almost throwing Linguini back. She glared at Ego, who returned the glare with contempt. "How dare you judge my food when you haven't even tried it?" she said.

For a moment, Ego regretted his words, but, knowing what was at stake, he wouldn't back down. "We have plenty Japanese restaurants in Paris, my dear. What would one more change?"

Ukyo didn't say anything for a moment, then she walked into the kitchen, amidst the surprise looks of the diners.

Surprised, and worried, Ego tried to stand up, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked in surprise and anger at Nabiki who shook her head.

"Sit down, Ego. It's time you tasted a bit of Ukyo's cooking."

-o-

Colette didn't look up as the kitchen door opened, not noticing Rémy stopping in his tracks. "How's everything outside, Alfredo? Ego let our diners in peace yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

Colette whipped around, facing Ukyo, who had just walked into the kitchen. Quickly she moved in front of Rémy, who was still paralyzed at being caught in the kitchen. "Eh… Ukyo, hehe… uh, no offense but… there are still guests and…"

Ukyo walked forward and stared at Colette straight in the eye. "I know about the Little Chef. Let me speak to him."

Colette was frozen in place. She was tough, she knew that. She had come above everyone else in a highly sexist and competitive line of work… but Ukyo's eyes froze her in place. She could only stammer a bit, but not move.

She was spared the choice when Rémy walked from behind her and looked up at Ukyo, breathing fast, but holding his place.

Ukyo's eyes instantly went warm, surprising Colette, who slid to the side, watching them.

"Rémy, I need you to let me use your kitchen for a moment. Will you?"

Colette, holding her breath, looked from Rémy to Ukyo, as the startled rat seemed to consider the request. After a moment he nodded, and Ukyo flashed him a smile that could melt an iceberg. "Thank you!"

Colette slowly breathed out as Ukyo quickly took out some flour, eggs and vegetables. "I don't have the proper flour, but this will do."

-o-

"As I said, ladies and gentlemen, there is no need for concern, Mr. Ego simply asked Chef Ukyo to prepare a dish for him, and she went into the kitchen to ask permission to use the installations, after all, La Ratatouille's chef is in command." Nabiki explained, standing between the kitchen, Linguini, Ego and the curious costumers. "Please enjoy your meals."

Slowly people sank back into their respective chairs, and after a bit, Ego and Nabiki did likewise.

"What is that girl thinking!" Ego growled.

"Well, you brought it on yourself." Nabiki said, glaring at him. "You have absolutely no idea what Ukyo has done and sacrificed to be able to cook like she does. Watching her cook is worth as much as eating her food. She is a true master."

Ego slunk back, still looking stubborn, but inwardly wincing at Nabiki's words.

-o-

"And I though I was fast at cutting vegetables…" Colette said in awe as ingredients upon ingredients flew through the air, being chopped in movements too fast for her to follow, landing on the grill as almost at the same time, Ukyo prepared a sauce.

She was a bit worried as Ukyo glowed from time to time. Colette had stopped rubbing her eyes to see if it was just a trick of the light. It was happening.

Rémy watched enthralled. He had seen professional cooks of Colette's level and above in what used to be Gusteau's, but none of them were as deft as Ukyo was. He then, shook his head as a familiar smell drifted to him. Doing a quick recount of Ukyo's ingredients he almost did a double-take. He slowly started smiling as the sauce heated under Ukyo's watchful eye.

The girl caught Rémy's eye and smiled.

Colette, who also noticed the familiar smell could only shake her head at the rapport between rat and chef.

-o-

The doors to the kitchen opened and conversation in the diner room ceased as Ukyo walked up to the table where Nabiki sat in silent guard over Ego.

She set the dish in front of the former food critic, who looked down at the dish quizzically. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't place it.

"Here you go, Mr. Ego." Ukyo said. "As per requested, my specialty; Okonomiyaki."

Taking a knife and fork, and with the silent weight of everyone in the room looking at him on his shoulders, he cut a little piece of the strange dish, absently using the edge of the Okonomiyaki piece to pick up a bit of the sauce. He then placed it in his mouth and chewed.

His eyes closed as the flavor invaded his tongue; his palette melting at the sudden explosion of vegetables. His eyes flared open as he looked down in amazement at the dish in front of him. Again, he took another bite, and again, and again, a smile playing on his lips.

It was his favorite.

Ratatouille.

-o-

Linguini bid the last of the clients good night and closed the doors, bringing down the curtains to block the view from the street as Colette, bringing Rémy on her hand, came out of the kitchen and sat down. All of them watching a subdued Ego as he came to terms with what had happened.

Next to him, Ukyo and Nabiki slowly ate their _Concorde Meringue_, the last bit of the prepared menu.

"So… it was basically a _Ratatouille_ Okonomiyaki…" Colette said. "And you prepared it in our special sauce, having just tasted it last night?"

Ukyo nodded, still keeping her eyes on Ego.

Finally the critic sighed. "I… I'm sorry, Mrs. Kuonji… I was trying to protect _La Ratatouille_ and our Little Chef, but I ended up insulting a chef of impressive caliber."

"That's why I said I understood your point, Mr. Ego." Ukyo said. "Having heard that we spoke to Skinner, I was not surprised that you thought we would try to take advantage of knowing that the Little Chef was a rat to close down this place."

Ego, Colette and Linguini nodded.

"We were afraid you would take offense to having a rat in the kitchen…" Colette said. "That's why we didn't tell you about the Little Chef."

"I hope you really don't mind, you know… a rat cooking?" Linguini said.

Ukyo smiled and shook her head, looking down at the rat with a gentle smile. "Of course not, Ré… I mean, the Little Chef is an amazing cook, and I wouldn't even consider that just because he is a rat he can't cook."

Nabiki smirked. "If I'm not mistaken you actually taught a mouse to cook once, Ukyo."

Ukyo looked back at Nabiki, a slight frown on her face… "Yes… Koji. He's in America now, I think…"

The stares that the others gave her made her chuckle nervously. "Eh, well, you know… he needed to earn a living."

Ego smiled. "I am really sorry for what I said… I was out of place. I hope you will forgive me, Chef Kuonji."

"Ukyo is fine." She said, smiling. "I know why you did it, just be a little more considerate next time. Not everyone is an enemy."

Ego nodded. "On that note, I should go. Thank you for the meal…" he looked from Rémy to Ukyo. "Both of you. Good night."

-o-

"I take it you're going back there." Nabiki said a few minutes after leaving _La Ratatouille_.

"Hmm?" Ukyo asked.

"You. Going back to Rémy. Now?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh… yeah." Ukyo said with a small smile. "I guess I could go talk to him."

Nabiki shook her head. "You do know he's a rat, right? And I mean it with outmost respect."

Ukyo nodded. "Yes… a rat."

Nabiki sighed. "Fine. Here." She then splashed Ukyo with a glass of cold water.

She looked with a certain amount of amusement as the little mouse picked the clothes and glared at her.

"Nabiki! Why did you do that?!" Ukyo was half tempted to use her spatula to slam it on Nabiki's foot.

"Well… you wanted to speak to Rémy right?"

Ukyo blushed. "Whatever! That doesn't give you the right to splash me."

Nabiki smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ukyo. Just don't come back late."

Ukyo growled. "I am sooo going to make you regret this, Nabiki! My vengeance will be swift and humiliating!"

Nabiki, still smirking shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Anyway, you can stop squeaking now. I don't speak mouse, remember? Catch you later."

Ukyo stared at Nabiki for a moment before turning around and walking back towards _La Ratatouille_. "Someday, Nabs, I'm going to find out the truth behind _your_ secret."

-o-

"Hello, Rémy…" Ukyo said, as she made her way down from the window to the kitchen, where the chef rat was busy cleaning his equipment with the help of Colette.

"Oh, hi, Ukyo!" Rémy said, putting down a spatula and walking up to her.

Ukyo could smell many different aromas coming from Rémy's fur. From vegetables, to cheese, to the combined smell of the soup and many other dishes… she opened her eyes suddenly realizing that she had leaned over towards the rat. She jumped back, blushing. "Um, sorry about that."

Rémy, who was valiantly trying not to blush, smiled. "It's… okay, really. Your namesake came earlier tonight and made a show of her skills."

"Yeah, I heard, I hope you were not offended…"

"Not in the least!" Rémy said, excitement flashing in his eyes. "She cooked up a storm and in such a manner… I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh, you have your friend the mouse visiting us again." Colette said, placing the last of the bits and pieces in place and snapping the rat back to reality. "Welcome to _La Ratatouille_ again, little one."

Ukyo smiled at Colette as the chef waved and went out of the kitchen.

"I'm glad you came back, Ukyo." Rémy said after a moment. "I was hoping to go out with you, you know, have you been to the Seine yet? I mean, in a boat?"

Ukyo smiled. "Not yet, but I would love to, Rémy."

The chef's smile mirrored Ukyo's as Linguini walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Little Chef… little mouse. I was going home, would you like a ride?"

Rémy shook his head, and Linguini frowned. "Are you sure?"

Rémy nodded.

Linguini sighed. "Okay Little Chef. See you later."

-o-

"I get the feeling Linguini is not so happy about you and me being together." Ukyo said, watching the water of the Seine slowly drift below her.

"Ah, he's just taking this too seriously." Rémy said. "Don't worry about it."

Ukyo smiled and looked at the glowing city. "This is a beautiful place, Paris…"

"Yeah… the best food, the best friends… the best place to meet…"

Ukyo felt Rémy's paw rest on hers and blushed, but did not pull away, she stared into the golden reflections on the dark waters of the Seine, where she could barely see herself and Rémy sitting together. "So, if Linguini is taking things too seriously, Rémy… where are you taking me?"

The rat cook was silent for a few seconds. "I… don't know. You are the first mouse that I've ever met that has a palette and sense of smell as keen as mine… and you love to cook as well…"

Ukyo was suddenly aware that she was leaning towards Rémy again, and this time the rat was also leaning down. And she was surprised that for the first time, she did not reach for her spatula to knock sense into herself for liking a rat.

She looked deep into Rémy's brown eyes.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?"

The sudden leering tone made Ukyo jump back from Rémy and turn around to face whoever had spoken.

"Isn't that guy one of Django's clan?" A rat said, stepping out from the group of ten that had crept up behind them.

"Yeah!" Another said, leering at Ukyo. "And he's got the little mouse girl with him."

"Who are you?" Rémy asked.

"We should teach you a lesson…" the first rat added, pushing Rémy back. "Didn't Django tell you? Paris is forbidden for you."

-o-

End Chapter 3

And… just for kicks…

Continue? Yes? No?


	5. Chapter 5

Secret of Ukyo: Food and Love

Chapter 4

By Wanderer D

--

_Author's note: Tonight's snacks… Matarromera Red 2003 + Crackers + Roquefort Cheese. Yum :)_

_You might not know but each chapter of Secret of Ukyo has always been written during the night in between the hours of 12AM and 6:30AM. Most of the time, the story (or chapter) is finished on that one night of constant writing. The average length for a chapter for any of my stories is about 8 pages long… then, after a few days simmering I will come back to the story, re-read it, edit a few bits and post it to the FFML. After the advice, comments and criticisms are done, I then go straight to edit yet again what I feel needs editing and, finally post it on FF dot net. :p_

_Why am I telling you this? Who knows? I think I just wanted to share_

_-WD_

--

"Paris has been-" Rémy shook his head. "What do you mean by that?"

The rats all grinned, until Ukyo pulled out her spatula.

"Girl... Be careful with that." One of the rats sneered. "You might hurt yourself."

"I was thinking more along the lines of hurting you with it!" Ukyo swirled the spatula around her expertly.

"Get them, boys!" The foremost rat shouted.

Rémy dodged the clumsy attempt of two of the rats to catch him, nimbly jumping to the side and letting them fall into the river with a splash. He turned to offer Ukyo a hand, but the mouse seemed to be in control of the situation. Using the handle of the spatula, she knocked the air out of the first one and at the same time throwing him on top of the one right behind him. With an expert flick of the wrist she tossed them out of the boat and into the river.

The first rat looked at them angrily as Rémy smiled smugly at them.

"Seems like you're aching to take a bath, smelly." Ukyo said, pointing at him with her spatula.

The rat growled, and whistled. Ukyo and Rémy exchanged worried glances at the sound of several things moving around the boat. And in seconds they saw that they were surrounded by more than fifty rats.

The rat smirked. "You were saying?"

Ukyo gritted her teeth and crouched. "Ever heard the term 'blaze of glory'?" she turned her hold on the spatula, gripping it in anticipation of a sweep designed to take as many enemies as possible in one go. "I'll clear a path, and you escape, Rémy."

"What?!" Rémy looked at her, incredulous. "There's no way I'm leaving you here, Ukyo."

Despite herself, Ukyo smiled as a blush rushed to her cheeks.

"I might not know fancy tricks like yours, but I'm no slouch in fights!" Rémy proclaimed, looking around without a hint of fear.

Ukyo's spatula lowered as she gazed at him with small hearts in her eyes. Rémy, noticing this sweated a bit. "Um… Ukyo?"

"Yes?"

"Enemies… there?"

Ukyo shook her head and faced the annoyed rats. "Whenever you're ready. I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!"

"Hey, hey, what's all this ruckus about?" a voice asked.

The rats and mouse looked around confused as to where the voice was coming from. With a flutter of wings a pigeon flew up from under the roof. "I got hatchlings down there, you know? Tryin' to sleep."

The rats looked at the pigeon, murderous intent still intact. "Get lost feather-brain. Or we'll maul you along with those two."

The pigeon looked from the pair to the ten rats and let out a sigh. "Well, as much as I would like to do that, I can't."

The rats stepped back to keep a careful look on both Ukyo and Rémy and the pigeon. "Why not?" the leader asked.

"Well…" the pigeon pointed at Ukyo. "She's under bird-kind's protection. And he's with her, ergo, he is too."

The rats blinked.

"Um. Bird-kind protection?" Rémy asked, looking at Ukyo, who shook her head and shrugged.

"There's still one of you and ten of us!" The rat said.

"Correction." A male voice said from above them. "There's twenty and three of us, and ten of you."

Looking around they discovered they were completely surrounded by black birds. Crows and ravens were perched along the border of the roof watching intently the increasingly nervous rats.

"This… this is not right!" the rat said. "Joan of the Paris Rats had a deal with Alissandre precisely to avoid this kind of situation."

One of the ravens stepped forward. His voice was deep and carried a strange echo behind it. "She has bowed to a higher authority amongst the avian hierarchy."

The rat growled. "And who is this higher authority? She was the leader last time we checked."

"And she still is," another male raven said, stepping forward. "However even she would have to be a fool of titanic proportions to ignore an order from one of the Phantom Queens. And Alissandre is no fool."

The rat shook his head, venomously looking from one group to the other before turning his back on them. "Fine. Do what you want tonight. Joan will not be happy and I promise you, Django's clan will pay, bird or no bird help."

Rémy didn't even have time to step forward when the rat was on his back, staring in wild panic at the glinting metal surface of the razor-sharp spatula as the edge was pressed against his neck.

"Listen to me, you little piece of crap." Ukyo growled, slight wisps of energy appearing around her, "I will make one thing absolutely clear. The birds saved _your_ hides. Not ours." She leaned forward, her eyes boring into the paralyzed rat like drills. "Go tell that coward Joan that if he is too blind and deaf to see or hear the truth, I will personally shove it down his neck and keep his mouth from opening until he can stomach it. Understood?"

The rat's eyes said he did as he was to afraid to nod or speak and risk slicing his throat open.

With a huff, Ukyo moved the spatula away and kicked the downed rat in the rump. "Now go."

The rats ran away as fast as they could, leaving Rémy and Ukyo to stare at the gathered birds. Slowly, one by one the birds flew away until they were left only with the two male ravens that had spoken.

"Um…" Rémy stepped forward, looking at each of the birds with a slight smile of confusion. "Thank you for helping us…"

The ravens looked at each other, the one on the left looked at both the rat and the mouse. "The Phantom Queen also asked to do one more thing before we leave."

Ukyo arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And what was it?"

-o-

The place where the ravens left them was surrounded by golden lights, spreading up and down from their position, and yet not overshadowing the sight of Paris, extending like black velvet with a thousand multicolored glowing diamonds as far as the pair could see.

Ukyo's eyes were wide, taking in the sights and almost going out of breath as she looked around and into the distance. Her paw was holding on to Rémy's as he too watched the city from their perch on the roof of the first level of the Eiffel Tower.

"This is so beautiful…" Ukyo said, slowly lowering her head into the fur of Remy's arm. She closed her eyes as she felt him breathe next to him.

Rémy looked down at her, a soft smile spreading on his face as he looked back to where the two ravens had left them; right next to a small picnic mat with a bottle of wine and several types of snacks.

"How did this happen?" Remy asked.

"I don't know…" Ukyo sighed. Turning her head slightly to open her eyes and gaze at the city again. "But right now I don't care."

Rémy sighed as he guided Ukyo to sit down next to him. Carefully serving some wine into the thimble-sized cups their mysterious benefactor had left for them.

"Ukyo… thank you."

Ukyo blinked. "What for?"

"For trying your best to save me!" Rémy said, smiling at her as he gave her one of the cups.

"I only beat you from trying first." Ukyo whispered. Her eyes and Rémy's shared yet another smile.

-o-

"Welcome back." Nabiki said as Ukyo stumbled into the room. She glanced at the clock on the wall with an arched eyebrow. "Did you have a good night?"

Ukyo felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she nodded noncommittally and proceeded to open the mini-bar.

Nabiki laughed. "Well, I hope you and Rémy did. I spent most of the time waiting for you doing work."

Ukyo sighed. "I'm sorry Nabs. I promise to be on my best tomorrow morning."

Nabiki chuckled as she closed her laptop. "You mean later today." She stretched and walked to her bed, sitting down on it and looking at her friend. "I'll take your word for it."

Ukyo nodded and quickly changed into her pajamas. As she slid into her bed, and Nabiki turned off the light, she looked at her friend's silhouette against the moonlight. "Nabs… who are the Phantom Queens?"

Nabiki didn't stir or make a sound and Ukyo slowly closed her eyes. In the distance, as Ukyo descended into dreams, she could hear her friend's voice spiraling down into darkness with her.

"All in good time, Ukyo… Sleep now."

-o-

"Dad?" Rémy asked, walking into the nest.

He had noticed the increased security.

Some of Git's friends roamed the area in the form of unexpected patrols; the entrances had been guarded by at least three rats each. There was an air of tension all around and Rémy began to understand that the threats from the rat that had attacked them that night had not been a lie.

"Rémy!" Django came out of his shelter with a broad smile, tired eyes looking up and down his son as he approached him enough to give him a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Dad, today I went out with Ukyo…"

A gleam came to Django's eyes. "Ah," he grinned. "That young mouse caught your eye, eh, Rémy? Well, rats and mice normally don't mingle, but you have my blessing."

"Dad… wait…" Rémy started to say when Émile rushed him.

"Did I hear right? Are you getting together with the mouse girl?" His broad brother was smiling from ear to ear as he hugged Rémy. "Congratulations, Rémy!"

"Wait, Émile. I need to talk…"

"We should celebrate!" Git said, his patrol group surrounding Django, Rémy and Émile. He patted Rémy on the back, almost bowling him over. "Congratulations buddy! I guess the good thing is you don't have to worry about the catering for the wedding night!"

Git's friends laughed at his joke as Rémy's eyes lowered halfway as he tried, unsuccessfully to talk.

"Rémy is getting married?" A female rat asked, eyes wide. "I have to tell the others!"

"Ok… stop. I mean it." Rémy groaned as he was pushed towards the centre of the colony. The now fully awake rats started pulling out food.

"Look, I'm not hungry." The young chef said amiably, yet annoyed as he turned to his dad. "Dad, we need to talk…"

"Don't worry about the details Rémy, we will deal with them in time!" Django said.

"Dad…"

"Okay, Émile, you will go get the decorations along with…"

"Daaaad…"

"Git, we will need your muscle to move the cake… wait… we might have to ask Linguini to do that. Rémy knows how to read and write so he'll tell him, but I still need you to move the drinks… and I might send you to fetch some of the mice representatives, she might not be from here, but she is a mouse."

"DAD!"

Django and the others stopped and looked back at Rémy as the young rat breathed hard and tried to calm himself.

"What is it son? Wait… don't tell me…" his eyes widened. "You haven't asked her yet?"

"YES! I mean, no! I mean…" Rémy shook his head. "Wait. Stop." His hands made slowing motions towards everyone present until even the musicians stopped strumming their instruments. "Okay. I haven't asked Ukyo to marry me…"

A collective groan reached his ears and he glared around until everyone quieted down.

"Geez, Rémy…" Émile suddenly said. "Do you think she would say no?"

At that Rémy's mind blanked and he took two steps back.

Everyone looked expectantly at him as he slowly shook his head.

"That… is not what I wanted to talk about…" he faced Django. "Dad… me and Ukyo were attacked tonight."

Everyone took a deep breath.

Django looked worried for a bit. Then, slowly his eyelids lowered dangerously. "Were you or the girl harmed?" his eyes roamed his son's body searching for any wounds.

Rémy sighed as he shook his head. "It was a close call. We were saved by the birds."

Django's brow furrowed further. "Why would they help you?"

Rémy shook his head. "I don't know… it was because of Ukyo. They said she was under the protection of someone called the Phantom Queen."

"But that makes no sense…" Django said. "The ruler of the birds of Paris is called Alissandre and she's been in very good terms with Joan."

Rémy's eyes shot up. "The rat that attacked us said Joan had sent them. Dad… what's happening?"

"That is something I'd like to know too." A female voice drifted down to the rats.

Immediately, Git and his troops surrounded Django, Rémy and Émile. "Who said that?" the big rat challenged, looking about.

With a sudden gust of wind, a raven landed in the middle of the rats, scaring and scattering a few of them. Two more ravens landed slightly behind her, and Rémy recognized them.

"Dad, those two helped me and Ukyo against Joan's rats!"

"Who are you?" Django asked the female raven.

"The Phantom Queen." The raven answered, a glint of amusement in her eye. "And you are Rémy's father." She turned her eyes to the young rat-chef. "Did you enjoy your night, young rat? I mean, I set up everything for you to enjoy the night with dear Ukyo. Good wine, breath-taking view….. complete and utter solitude for the both of you…"

Behind her the two ravens exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

Rémy on the other hand was starting to show a blush through his blue-gray fur.

"You did. Didn't you?" the female raven laughed. "This is priceless. And to think she never thought she'd fall for another rodent."

This drew a few blinks.

"What?" Rémy asked. "How do you know so much about her?" the young chef demanded.

The Phantom Queen snorted. "All the questions you can ask and you go for that one? Lack of imagination for a chef of your caliber, Mr. Rémy."

As the young rat seethed, Django stepped forward, with Git slightly behind him. Despite their claims of friendship, the big rat was ready to jump forward in a second.

"It seems you are the one to thank for saving Rémy and Ukyo… thank you." Django bowed slightly, his frown never leaving his face.

"Yes, but now it's time for you to tell me exactly why two of my favorite rodents are in danger." The raven said, ignoring the weariness in the clan leader. "And how we can stop it."

Django sighed. "Rémy... follow us." He motioned for the ravens to fall behind as he led them to a secluded area of the nest.

-o-

Joan followed the secret paths his predecessor had taught him to reach _Jean Sans Peur_. Once inside he made his way to his appointed place and waited for his acquaintance to arrive.

"Damn it, Alissandre we had an arrangement." Joan said from a hole in the wall. The lanky-looking rat was glaring upwards at the large brown owl who was glaring right back as it settled down on a next to the staircase.

"We do have an arrangement, Joan." The owl said, her voice dropping in temperature with each word. "But there is little I can do if the so-called Phantom Queen appears and demands a favor."

"Who is this 'Queen'?" another voice purred from the darkness of a distant corner. "Is she really royalty to order you about, Alissandre _mon amour_?"

The owl ruffled her feathers, shooting an amused glance at the corner. "Armand _mon cher_…" She nodded. "How nice of you to join us."

"Hardly anything happens without us knowing about it, bird." A growl echoed in the room, drawing an antagonistic hiss from Armand.

"Watch your mouth wag-tail." He hissed. "Or I will make sure you can't sleep at night for fear of your eyes being gauged out!"

A soft "woof" laughed its way up. "Fine, fine. Never be said Lydie didn't have proper respect for the alphas of other clans."

"That is if Alissandre is still an 'alpha' as you call it." Jean said. "If you are the leader of the birds, why did you follow orders from this Queen of yours?"

Alissandre considered her options, then sighed. "She has every crow and raven in the city believing she is the Phantom Queen. If I had not acquiesced to her request she would have started a fight I could ill afford."

"That is an unusually pacifist approach from you, Alissandre, you normally favor battle." Yet another female voice echoed in the empty tower, coming from the dark confines of the top of the tower.

"Minuit-fleur…" Joan looked up, a sigh escaping him.

"Joan." The reply was curt. "Why were your rats attacking them in the first place?"

The rat cringed at the coldness of the reply, but heart beating fast, he explained. "The girl wasn't the target, it was her companion. He's from a clan from the north, they came to live in Paris, agreed to our rules and then broke them."

The amber eyes in the topmost shadows glinted. "Why did they do that?"

"Does it matter?" the growl drew everyone's attention down as the moonlight entered the tower through several cracks and windows. The dog that stood on the floor was almost wolf-like in size and appearance. Her canines shone white-blue in the moonlight and her matted black and gray fur seemed to absorb the light while her eyes glowed red in the darkness. "They broke the law."

"As much as I hate to agree with the flea-bag, I have to do so." Armand said, ignoring the threatening growl and purring slightly as he balanced his way over the beam to sit next to Alissandre. "If anyone breaks the laws then they have to be either exiled or punished. No exceptions."

Jean looked at the color-patchwork tabby with a mixture of contempt and well hid fear. "Agreed. And that was what I was doing. The boy, Rémy, is from Django's clan. I was in my right to punish him."

"That hardly sounds like Django. You had good words to say about him when his clan came to Paris." Minuit-fleur said.

"I thought he was a proud Rat. That he remembered the ways, and respected the thousand-year old traditions we of the _Voix Cachées_ guard. He betrayed that trust by claiming food only for his clan under the pretense of setting the area off-limits." The rat retorted.

"So." Armand nodded, and looked deeply into Alissandre's brown eyes. "If we were to get rid of this so-called queen, you would be free to rule your avian cousins as your position demands."

Alissandre looked back at the cat's green eyes and hooted so softly only Armand and Minuit-fleur were able to hear it. "Yes… but I cannot do it alone. And if we do this, it has to look like an accident."

The amber eyes in the shadows slid down dangerously. But Minuit-fleur kept her silence.

"I have an idea…" Armand said.

End Chapter 4


End file.
